It's destiny, 'Dara
by MajselajseL
Summary: Madara has never felt more depressed and alone, than he does at the moment and it's all because of one certain Senju! It's finally time to break their bond, he decides, but the Senju has other plans. HashiMada. Fluff. Oneshot. Reviews are appricitated!


**Madara has never felt more depressed and alone, than he ****does at the moment and it's all because of one certain Senju! It's finally time to break their bond, he decides, but the Senju has other plans. **

"Damn Senju. Damn, never listening, clan. Damn war. Damn world. Damn world! Damn _**everything**_!" Madara growled the same hate-filled sentence over and over again, as he walked in circles around the living room. He felt so alone… No one seemed to understand him. No one cared. The only who ever did was now gone… And it was all the damn Senju's fault!

Ever since the first time he and the damn Senju to Hashirama had met, everything had drowned. His whole life had sunken!

First his parents, then several important battles, the _**LOST**_of his _brother_! … More lost battles, and then a ridiculous dream of peace, where he happened to be forced by his so-called family to sign the damn paper, and finally he was thrown _out _by said family and scowled for being a selfish big brother and leader, who only ever thought of himself!

… Fuck some crappy bull shit! And it was all the damn Senju's fault!

How he _hated_ that man! It was almost indescribable how deep they negative feelings ran. He _detested_ him and it was time to let the Senju know. He was done with him. _Over_! Never again would the Senju be allowed to _touch_ him. No contact. _Ever_. Again."

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Madara snapped to attention at the sound and hurried to the door, answering it. He wasn't exactly pleased with what he found. There before him, stood his always optimistic opposite. His in despicable enemy, but yet still his _lover_. Delete that, _Ex_-lover.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Hashirama titled his head, smiling softly at the scowling Uchiha.

… _He had long decided. Enough was enough! Never. Again. _

"I missed you."

Madara growled low in his throat, when a pair of strong arms rapped around his waist and he was pressed up against a just as strong chest belonging to his enemy. "What do you want?" Hashirama glanced at him, and then moved his ever smiling mouth down to the Uchiha's ear, and whispered:

"_You_."

"Well, I _don't_." Hashirama looked disbelieving at him for several seconds, but then went back to his original plan; screwing the Uchiha through the mattress. Madara twitched at the gestures. "_Don't._" The Senju-clan head ignored him and kept on what he was doing much to the Uchiha's displeasure. Madara twitched yet again and this time, pushed the unwanted annoyance off.

"…" The disbelieving look was back with a hint of shock connected to it. Hashirama sighed frustrated, and ran a hand through his hair. Sometimes he seriously didn't get the Uchiha. He was some of a mystery…

"… What's wrong, 'Dara?" Madara scowled deeply at the use of his nickname.

"Everything! You took everything away from me, Hashirama! _**Everything**_!" The Senju looked surprised at him. He knew the raven was upset over the lost of brother and the rest of his family, but… that wasn't _his_ fault.

"Madara…" His enemy's scowl changed to a hate filled glare.

"Don't. You. _Dare_. Use. My. Front. Name." Hashirama sighed and ran a hand through his hair yet again. Why did the Uchiha always have to pull that kind of crap?

"… Come on. Don't be like that..." Hashirama stepped towards the raven and tried to pull him close, but Madara shook him up with a growl.

"Don't. _Touch._ Me."

"Madara…"

"No, no! I'm sick of it, Hashirama! _Sick_!"

"… Madara, you know it's not my will to hurt you."

"Leave me _alone_!"

"Madara…"

"No, no! Stay off! Stay away from me!" Madara barked and tried to run, but the Senju caught him by the wrist, keeping him on the spot.

"Madara… Listen to me. Please."

"No! _Never_! It's over, Hashirama, over! I'm done with all your cursed bull shit! Do you hear me? It's done with! _Over_!"

Hashirama shook his heard again as many times before. Dealing with the Uchiha could sometimes be so damn frustrating! The only one who ever happened to fully reach him had been Izuna. Why was it so hard for the Uchiha to give _him_ a chance?

"Madara…"

"… No." Hashirama felt his patience slip. Madara was not the only one having problems! Why did the Uchiha always have to be so damn stubborn? "I hate you!" The Senju looked at him surprised.

"… Don't be ridiculous." Madara scuffed.

"I'm not. I really do hate you!"

"… You know you don't mean that."

"I don't know who you believe I am, but my hate for you and your pathetic clan is real." The tanned male shook his head disbelievingly.

"Stop lying to yourself already…"

"I'm _not_." Madara snapped. Hashirama sighed annoyed, but he had learned from experience, that starting a fight with the Uchiha wouldn't do any good. Luckily, there were always other solutions.

He grabbed the Uchiha's hand, bringing it into his own two hands, and then looked the smaller male in the eyes and began singing in a soft voice:

_Even though we hate each other_

"Huh?" the raven asked surprised, but he easily pulled himself together and got control of his emotions once again, raising the oh-so-classy-Uchiha-eyebrow in the process.

_And you really can piss me of_

"…"

_I'll always be yours, cuz' hey_

_We belong together _

"… No! No we don't!" Madara protested, but a finger on his mouth cut him off.

_And even though we have different taste_

_It won't pull us apart_

_That would be ridiculous _

_Even though we always fight_

'_Here it comes__...'_ Madara thought frustrated, squeezing his eyes shot. 

_We still belong together _

"….. We do _not_." the Uchiha snapped the moment Hashirama finished. The Senju ignored his protest and pulled him close.

"I love you."

"… Maybe, but I _hate_ you." Hashirama shook his head the Uchiha's foulness.

"You know we belong together, Madara. Even tough we always fight and have different taste we still belong together. Just like in the song. It's _destiny_." Madara frowned. He was about to protest, but the Senju gave him a pointed look, which made him decide otherwise. _'Damn Senju…!'_

"Hashirama…" he then began slowly. "… That's some of a corny crap-cliché." Hashirama kissed the Uchiha's head, and smirked.

"I know. But we do."

"… Yeah, _whatever_."

"**Hmm… What to say? What to say? **

… **I guess there's nothing special to explain or likely, so I guess I'll just say, that I hope you enjoyed! ;)**

**Ps. HashiMada forever and ever! ;D**


End file.
